A few states, some water and a train ride
by Locker13
Summary: Nina goes to her Aunt and Uncles for a few days, and good and bad things happen. Will Fabian save her, or will even worse things happen. Find out in 'A train ride, some water and a few states'. By the way, I switched it up. And changed my pen name I hadto
1. Chapter 1

(In America Nina's POV)

I watched the beautiful scenery pass by the old pickup truck and took in the delightful smell of corn and nature. I was headed for Uncle Dan and Aunt Marcie's farm in Okalohoma. The sky was a light blue with some clouds off in the distance.

I had my head in my hand, and my elbow on the edge of the truck. The warm Autumn breeze in my face. It was like heaven. The only thing missing was, everyone from The Anubis house. Everyone meaning Fabian.

The pickup rolled up the hill and took a right into the driveway. It halled to a stop and I got out. "Nina dear, it's been too long." Aunt Marcie said rushing over to hug me. She wore an old Pink apron with flowers embroiderd on the front with her hair in a pony tale. "Well, I'm only here for a few days. The school will only allow so many." I said. "Well then, we'll just have to make the most of it." she said taking my hand and leading me to the house.

We walked in to the house and it's pine smell took it's around us. She led me up the hall and then stoped in front of a door at the end of the hall and then said "Well, I'll let you get settled then." "Okay, thanks." I said. Then she walked down the hall and back to what she was doing in the kitchen.

I opened the white door, and walked into the blue room. I gasped. It was amazing. The Bed was white with a beautiful white blanket with lace. It had a little white dresser next to a small white vannity and also a white chouch and bookshelf. It was like a room for a princess.

I started to unpack when I came across a picture of everyong in the house. I decided I would call Fabian. I couldn't take it anymore. I was home sick, or boy sick. Is that even possible?

I took out my cell and punched in the number. It rang and rang untill I heared a voice say "Hello?"

(Fabian's POV)

"So you missen Nina much?" Mick asked as he pinned me to my bed. "What?" I asked trying to get free. "You know, Nina, the one you locked lips with at prom, the one that you allways flirt with, the one who's you're Girlfriend!" Mick said. "I know that. But she's not my Girlfriend." I protested. "Yeah, to you. But to us, you and her are an item." Mick said letting me free. "As much as I wish we were an Item, WICH WE'RE NOT, I doubt she'll want to." I said a little said that Nina had gone to America for four days.

My phone started ringing and me and Mick looked at eachother, and then raced for it topling over eachother. "Mick!" "Fabian!" We yelled at eachother. But Mick beat me to it. He answered it. "Hello?" "Hi MICK." A voice said. "Can I talk to Fabian." I said. "Hold on," He said then looked at me. "It's for you, I think it's Nina." Mick said sarcastically. I snatched the cell phone away from him and answered. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Fabian!" Nina said happily. "Hi Nins." I replied. "I was just missing some of you guys at Anubis House, so I called you." she said. "Well, I was kinda missing all of the stuff we all use to do." "So is everything normally crazy still at the house?" "Well, yeah. A little more crazy without you." "And Amber is probably-" "Missing you like crazy. Yes." We said together. We both laughed. "So how's Okalahoma? Is it alot less louder than England?" "Yeah, but I miss all those Brittish accents." she said. "Well, we all miss you here." I said. "Supper!" Trudy yelled. "Oh, I gotta go. I'll call you after supper." "Yeah, and I have to go eat breakfast." "Bye." I said. "Bye." she said slowly. Then she hung up.

(Nina's POV)

I hung up the phone feeling so much better, and cotinued un packing. 'Why do I do things like this if I allways miss people so much?' I asked myself. 'Was it because I need to just get away sometimes?'. 'Oh well.'.

"Nina breakfast." Aunt Marcie called. "Comming." I replied. I but the picture of everyone in the house on the vanity, and walked down stairs.

The kitchen was a pale cream color, like the living room; although it smelled of cheese and milk. "Hello Nina, how was the ride here?" Uncle Dan asked. "It was long, but I managed." I replied. "I sertanly hope you like bacon and eggs." Aunt Marcie said handing me a plate with both on it. "Yeah I love bacon and eggs. Thanks." I said taking a fork and taking a bite of the eggs. 'Just like mom used to make.'. I thought to myself.

I finished my breakfast, and thought I'd go for a walk. "Aunt Marcie, I'm going for a walk." I said. "Okay dear." she replied.

I walked through the living room, and out the front door. Right away the smell of a farm gave me a big welcome.

I started walking down the gravle road. I saw many more barns and children playing. I must have not been paying any attention because I ran into someone. "Sorry, I should have been looking." I said. "It's oka- Nina Martin?" "Jane Andreason? How long has it been?" "Three years I might say. Wow you've changed alot." she said. "Yeah well in England for about three years, and only so many trips, I think I probably changed a little." I replied. "Is it true that you're going to an English bording school?" she asked me. "Yeah, but I get home sick alot." I confessed. "Well I would to if I couldn't see my family for a long time." she said. "How's your little sister?" "Amy? Well she sertanly isn't little. She's ten years old and 5 foot two." She said. "Wow, almost as tall as me!," I said amazed she had grown that tall. "Well I probably should be getting back, I've still got more to unpack. It was seeing you." I said. "You to." she said as she walked away.

I started walking and the clouds started turning gray. There was thunder above, and that's when I started running. I kept running until a bolt of lightning struck right infront of me. It left a mark, it was a building with something to the side of it, a a a bomb.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this, the next chapter will be better, it's just the begining of movies allways suck. It's the middle to end that rocks.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

(Nina's POV)

Okay so I decided not to tell Aunt Marcie an Uncle Dan about the 'incedent' because they would think I were crazy and send me to some theripy place. And I don't have ime for that. I only have so may days left to stay here, and I feel like spending it with family.

I walked in and sat on my bed. _Why do the things that happen to me happen? _I asked my self. _Am I just useless? Or going crazy? _I got up and said to myself "Mabey some T.v. will help.".

I walked down the hall to find Jane standing donstairs talking to Marcie. "Hey Jane what are you doing here?" I asked coming down the stairs. "I thought that we could catch up over some shopping. How 'bout it?" she asked. "Sure let me get my purse." I said.

(In the city Nina's POV)

"So how's it been? 'Anything changed?" I asked her. "Nothing much." Jane said. "You wanna get some coffee or somethin?" "Yeah, but I have to go get some cash..." "It's okay, I'll get the coffee, and you go get some cash at the cash machine over there." I said. "Okay." she replied as I walked over to the coffee shop next door.

"What can I get you?" the clerk asked. "Two coffees' please." I said. A few moments later she brought mee the Coffees' and said: "3:50." she said. I payed the money and walked out the door.

I saw a large group of people form and started walking to the spot, untill I noticed who it was they were surrounding, ...Jane. I droped the coffees' and started running to her.

She was on the ground, and blood dripped from her arm. "What happened!" I asked a lady. "She was shot by a man! And, And, And-" "Move! Move!Paramedics! Move!" The paraamedics said.

They lifted Jane on to a stretcher and carried her in to the ambulence. I got in too and rode with Jane to the hospital. _Oh. My. God._ I thought. I couldn't believe my eyes. _One of my best friends... on her way to the hospital._

(At the Hospital Nina's POV)

Once we got to the hospital, I asked the doctor: "Will she be okay?" "Yes, but she took a bullet to the arm and a hard fall to the cement. we're keeping her overnight to take some more tests on her." The doctor said. "Okay, I'll come back tomorrow..." I told him choking back tears. "Okay then." He said walking away.

I walked over to the bathroom to wash my face and all that sort. I wet my hands and washed my face, but I couldn't hold it anymore. I sat down with my back against the wall and started pooring out tears.

"Why did I come here! All I've caused is depraprsion and trouble!" I yelled. "I'm going home." I said in a 'not-so-happy' tone.

I got my keys and left the hospital.

(In England Fabians POV)

"I'm going to America tonight." I stated. "What? Why?" Amber asked. "Becuase I have a feeling, that I'm supposed to be there or something." I replied. "Okay, so how do you supose you're going to get there?" Patricia asked. "I booked a flight for 5pm tonight, so I have about 2 hours to pack." "2 HOURS?" Amber asked. "Yes, quite frankly Amber, 2 hours." I said walking out of the room.

(U.S. of A Nina's POV)

As I finished putting that lazy braid on the side of my hair heard my aunt say "Nina it's nearly 11:00 are you sure you're still leaving?" "Yeah, infact now." I said as I grabed my keys and left.

The ride to the hospital wasn't that long. I walked up to the third floor and into Jane's hospital room. She was still in coma, not that didn't excpect her to be out, and there was a man sitting next to her. I recegnized that face as if I saw it every day of my life. It was the guy that nearly took her life.

Once he saw me he dashed out of the room down the hall and I followed. He went into some meeting room with a big view of the city.

"You little-" "Now now," he said. "We don't want to get angry, do we?" he pulled out what looked to be a...bomb. "You wouldn't." "Oh, but I would. Like I did you're friend, but you got lucky." he snarled. "Well Fuck you Bitch!" I screamed and ran at him. We fell to the floor hard. Then I really regreated saying those words. He threw the bomb threw the air abd it hit the floor befor I could reach it.

It started counting down from three minutes. The man jumped out the glass window on the forth floor and glass splattered everywhere into a million pieces. I shielded my face with my arms from the glass.

The guy landed on his van wich he parked there purposly and drove away. "Oh crap!" I said. _Think Nina, think. _I said to my self as I looked around the room. Then I saw it. The fire alarm!

I rushed over and pulled it. A piercing noice came from the alarm and lights flashed. Then I ran out of the room to see if my friend were still there or not. When I reached her room, she was gone. _Ha, that alarm must have awoken her from coma. No time for jokes Nina! _I told myself.

I reached for my cell. One minute. I ndialed Fabians number and heard a voice say: "Nina!". It was Fabian. "I'm in townat the hospital right now and a a a a bomb will go off in less than a minute!" I yelled running looking for an exit. "I'm outside right now, I just got here." Fabian said.

The line went dead. I ran to a window. _15 sconds left. _looked out and saw a platform. I backed up, then took a breath started running to the window, then jumped. _3, 2, 1._

* * *

><p><strong>I know kinda cliff hanger, BUT, I'll continue as soon as possible!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to post, it kept on deleting itself! But this is the final chapter of my story :(. But if you really want to read more of my stories, you should read: "House of Ghosts, House of Never Revealed Secrets(T) or The Sword of Anubis(K+)". The sword of ANubis was my first story, so it wasn't really that good.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR MC DONALDS.**

Nina's POV)

As I flew through the air, everything was silient. Little pieces of glass flew all around me, it was like a dream, so slow, no thoughts in my head. Everything was simple and quiet. I saw abright light, everything was white. The cloths I was wearing were now white, my shoes, everything. Then I saw them, mom and dad.

"Mom...d-d-dad?" I asked. They spoke no words, just smiled. "Am I in Heaven?" I asked. They didn't reply, just continued smiling.

I snapped out of my daze when I when I hit this huge trampoline. It was back to real life. Screams comming from everywhere, injered people on the sides of the streets, coughing and crying people, everything was so depressing. Then I saw her. Jane. She was one of the few who was saved. Now out of her coma. I ran to her, hoping she would remember me.

"Jane! Jane, please, don't leave me!" I siad, tears runing down my cheeks. "N-N-Nina," she mumbled with her eyes closed. I hated this, I hated that man for bombing this place, I hated myself for comming here. If I hadn't come here, mabey none of this would have happend.

"She'll be okay." a docter said. "Thanks." I said wiping away my tears. "I know how you feel, I've had this happen before also." he said. "Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry." "It's fine, no one was hurt terribly, but it was terrible. It sent many into depression. That's how I ended up here." I was never able to say something more, because rushed to help someone who was on the side of the street.

I turned around, then it felt like a weight lifted up off of my shoulders. "Fabian!" I cried running to him. "Nina!' he siad as I jumped to his arms, he swung me around, so happy to see me. "Nina, I thought you were-you-you were-" "It's okay, I'm right here, live as can be." I said happily.

Fabian wiped away a stray trickle of blood. Then we hada romantic kiss. It all lasted about 3 seconds, then I remebered. "Jane!" I said pulling away. I grabbed his hand and we both ran over to the same spot where the docter was talking to me. Jane was there, eyes open, vey alive and talking to some policeofficer.

Once the police officer left, I ran over and hugged her. "Jane, I was so worried." I said. "Nina, no need to be cheesy, I'm very alive. Not old or dead." she said. I laughed at her joke. Everything was begining to become normal again. People were no longer screaming or crying. No body was terribly bleeding anymore. It's as though everything was begining to come to a happy ending.

* * *

><p>After that long day, I decided to go back to the house and pack for England. THis was probably the last time I'd be seeing this princessy room for the rest of this year, but that was okay. I'd soon be back at the house with Amber, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Joy, Mick and Mara. That's my home. I belong there.<p>

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Fabian asked as we entered the long hallway to the air plane. "Yeah." I said as I turned around and waved at aunt Marcie and uncle Dan. Then we countinued our walk down the hallway.<p>

The ride on the plane really wasn't so bad, it was actually kind of fun. They played good movies, served us food and drinks, and the chairs even reclined; no wonder I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Once we were off the plane and walking out of the hallway, out of nowhere Amber jumped out and gave me a hug while saying: "Nina Nina Nina! I've missed you <em>so<em> much!" "I've missed you to! Even though it was only three days...but still, it was WAY to long without my bff!" I squealed.

"Hey come on! I want to go to mcie' D's!" Alfie said. 'Mcie' D's' is Alfie's way of saying McDonalds. "Alfie we'll be ready when we're ready." Patricia said. We all laughed. "okay, you guys ready to go?" I asked. "Sure." Mara said. "YES!" Alfie yelled.

The drive to Mc Donalds was so long, it was actually kind of fun. When we pulled into Mc Donalds, Alfie litterally jumped out of the car before it was even in park.

Once we had gotten our food and sat down, I was about to take a sip of my frozen strawberry-lemonade when Amber interupted me by saying: "So, got any good stories to tell?" Fabian and I exchanged looks, then I said: "Oh yes." we all laughed. "So let's here it." Joy said. "Okay, so it started off pretty good, then someth..." I kept on telling the story from begining to end, by the time I reached it, they were all so amazed.

And _that's_ my story.

**Hope you liked :) My other stories have nothing MUCH to do with this story, I might have one of the characters mention it sometimes. But anyways, hope you liked ;)**


End file.
